The Panther's Way
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: After the search for the jewels with Operation Overdrive. Derek moved in with his sister, and her family to Ocean Bluff to continue his training along with his older brother and his family. Join Derek Oliver as he lives up to his destiny and fight Dai-Shi along side the newly formed ranger team. While he finds his own path to get out of the shadow left by his two older siblings.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle pt1

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! The new story! Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Welcome to the Jungle pt. 1

In the late morning of May, in the lively house of the Bradley-Oliver family on the second floor Derek laid on his bed still asleep. Slowly his door started to open, and in came two 7 year old.

"You sure we should wake him up Dil?" Diana frowned looking at her twin brother.

Dillon shrugged his shoulders. "Mom said so."

Diana nodded her head and looked at him frowning. "You go do it."

* * *

Shayera walked to the balcony and sat down on the chair placing a cup of tea next to her soon to be sister-in-law holding baby Jewel. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel looked over at Shayera and smiled. "Hey, thanks for the tea."

Shayera nodded and sat down on the chair taking a sip of her tea. "Des left?"

"Yeah, he said it's the new recruits training." Rachel stated looking at her daughter. "He doesn't know when he'll come back."

"Life like that is tough. Just be glad he's not a sensei. You never know when he's coming home." Shayera stated smiling at her.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and loud stomping sound going down the stairs. Turning her head she chuckled seeing her younger brother chasing Dillon while Diana followed the two.

"Get back here you squirt!" Derek yelled.

Dillon laughed and ran out of the house onto the sand. "You got to be faster uncle!"

Diana sighed shaking her head. "Dil really that wasn't what I meant!"

"What you mean Ana?" Shayera questioned her eldest daughter. "What did your brother do?"

"Well…when you told us to wake up uncle…Dil ran to the triplet's room got one of their toy claws and…" Diana trailed off hoping her mother could understand what the eldest son had done.

"Pinch one of Derek's toes?" Shayera asked, Diana shook her head. "Finger?" The young blonde shook her head. "Nose?" Diana nodded her head. Shayera sighed placing her tea down, the Pai Zhuq master walked off to her son and grabbed his shoulder. "Dillon Maxwell Bradley."

Dillon looked up at his mother already knowing he's in trouble. "I woke him up mom."

"I know, but in a nicer way." Shayera stated and looked over at her brother. "And don't you need to head off to the pizza place?"

Derek blinked. "What? What time is it?"

"Almost 11." Shayera stated, and imminently saw her younger brother run off to get change. She chuckled and shook her head. "Dil, go with Ana and play with the triplets they should be in the nursery. Bring Jewel with you also."

Dillon nodded and ran off heading up the balcony stairs.

* * *

Later that day Derek walked through the back door of Jungle Karma Pizzas grabbing his apron. "Hey RJ, sorry I'm late nephew gave me a hard time."

"Oh?" RJ asked his close friend's younger brother. "What did he do?"

"Pinch my nose with a toy." Derek sighed and grabbed a small note book. "How busy?"

"Not bad." RJ stated and went back to working on his pizza.

Sighing Derek walked out and stood near the cash register looking over the crowd. "Slow day…for the moment I suppose."

An hour later Derek yawned and blinked seeing three people dressed in a light blue outfit looking like pajamas walk inside. "So glad I didn't wear those."

He continued watching the trio walk around, bowing to some old guy earning strange stares then just stood still. "Must have went in here blind." The young master looked over the trio carefully.

The first student was a male, with black hair and shorter compared to the others. Studying him Derek concluded that this guy thought himself as 'perfect' or pretty damned close.

The second student was a female, with blonde hair. Looking over her body language he noticed she wasn't really a peaceful and quiet person, maybe impatient.

Turning his attention to the third student, Derek had to take a double take. The third student was pretty average tall make with light brown hair, "Casey?" The young master muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Just then a loud explosion was heard from the kitchen. Turning his head he saw R.J run out covered in flour. "So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment"

"Again explosions?" Derek shook his head.

"What you talking about Derek? This is the first time." RJ smiled at his worker.

"Yeah right. By the way." Derek held out three menus. "People in pj's are here."

RJ smiled and took them walking to the trio. "New customers? Come right her and sit."

Derek chuckled and rolled his shoulders.

* * *

Shayera yawned taking a sip of her water watching the waves. "So strange living in the dream house…never really gave much thought on what happens now." She smiled and leaned back taking another sip.

"Mommy?" Ace called out to his mother. "Someone at the door!"

Shayera sighed and stood up checking the time. "Oh, it must Justin…Hey Rachel your ride to Reefside is here!" The young master opened the door and smiled. "Hey Justin."

Justin smiled and nodded. "Hey, Shay. Rachel ready?"

"Right here Justin." Rachel smiled walking over carrying baby Jewel while Dillon dragged the baby bag.

The former blue turbo ranger smiled and picked up the baby bag. "Thanks Dillon."

Dillon smiled.

"See you in three weeks Shay?" Rachel asked her soon to be sister-in-law.

Shayera nodded her head. "Yeah, make sure you call Des and remind him where to go. I don't wanna deal with a lost brother!"

* * *

"How's the pizza?" RJ asked the three students walking towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was amazing." Theo grumbled looking at the owner. "But that's not the reason why we came here."

"Right…" RJ nodded slowly. "You're looking for your master. If you're supposed to meet him here. You can work here until he shows up."

"Work here?" Theo scoffed. "No no. We don't work for anyone. Right?"

Derek shook his head placing a tray of pizza in front of an old couple, looking down at them he smiled. "You sure you want spend your anniversary with us Mr. and Mrs. Andrews?"

Mr. Andrews chuckled. "We're quite sure Derek."

Mrs. Andrews nodded her head. "It doesn't matter where we spend our anniversary, as long as we're together it doesn't matter. After him being gone for so many years during the world war, any time with him is precious."

Derek smiled and nodded walking off to another table and started to pick up their plates. "Hey there Sophie, Mrs. White."

"Hi Mr. Derek!" Sophie smiled. "Do you think I can play with Diana and Dillon today at the park?"

"Sophia!" Mrs. White scolded her daughter.

Derek chuckled and squatted down looking at Sophia. "I'll call my sister and see if the twins are free. Maybe you could sleep over too."

The little girl's face brightened up at the mention of a sleep over. "Really Mr. Derek?" She turned to her mother and begged. "Please mommy!"

Mrs. White chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, but first let Mr. Derek call Mrs. Bradley and see if it's okay."

"Okay!"

Derek chuckled and walked off, just then there was a loud explosion and screaming outside. "Oh you got to be…" He watched the three students run off.

RJ walked over to Derek and looked at him. "Derek keep an eye on the shop, I'm gonna go watch them."

The former green ranger frowned. "RJ, you sure?"

The Pai Zhuq master nodded his head. "Yeah, I trust you enough to watch the shop."

"Hope your right." Derek sighed and picked up the phone dialing his older sister.

 _"Derek? You okay?"_ Shayera asked through the phone.

"Yeah sis I'm fine, Sophie wants to know if she can play with the twins and possibly sleep over." Derek stated looking at the costumers.

 _"I don't see the problem…but with that explosion and my money is on that it was Dai-Shi's men…"_

"No park? Understood, see you later, customers are flooding in." Derek stated and hang up walking to the register. "Table for 2?"

"Derek here, I'll help them you make the pizzas." Fran stated walking over taking the menus.

The young man raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly, and ran towards Mrs. White and her daughter. "Hey, so my sister said yes, but no park. So that means you can play in the house and near the beach."

Sophie smiled and looked at her mother. "IS it okay mommy?"

"Yeah let's go pack your things." Mrs. White smiled and got up leaving a five dollar on the table.

"Careful out there." Derek called out and grabbed the 5 dollar bill. "Okay Fran what is needed?"

* * *

Shayera sat cross leg on the sand listening to the waves and the wind while her kids were playing inside waiting for Sophie to come over. The young master took a deep breath in focusing on an incoming vision.

* * *

 _"Scott!" A group of people called out to a young male clad in red._

 _"Anna! Catch!" The male clad in red threw a unclear object to a young woman with blonde hair._

 _The said blonde woman ran, and used one of the robots as a stepping stone to catch the object and change into a suit of white. "This better be worth it…"_

* * *

Gasping, Shayera opened her eyes and sighed. "Not getting clearer…" Standing up, the brunette mother turned and walked over to the deck and smiled waving. "Hi there Sophie!"

"Hi Mrs. Bradley!"

"Is it okay if we play in the game room mom?" Diana asked the leopard master.

"Yeah it's okay just make sure you clean up when our done okay?" Shayera stated, watching her kids run off.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Fran yelled at RJ. "Derek was here alone so I had to help him feed all these people, I had to take the money and put it in the register, the food was coming in so fa-"

"Breathe Fran!" RJ and Derek said.

RJ sighed and held a hand out towards the three students. "Fran this is Theo, Lilly and Casey. Fran is our best customer. She's here everyday."

"Oh it's not like I have anything else to do." Fran stutter grabbing her things. "I do. I just love pizza. All the toppings and the smell the taste. I like spaghetti as well, the sauce, the meat balls, an-"

"Fran!" Derek called out from the counter. "Breathe Fran."

"We'll see you tomorrow Fran." RJ smiled and escorted her out. "Now a-"

"Wait who is that guy?" Theo ask pointing at Derek.

"Oh him?" RJ smiled. "That's my best…and only employee Derek."

Casey blinked and turned his head over to the man at the counter who smiled and waved. "Yeah, it'll be nice to have someone working with me." Derek called out, counting his tips. "By the way Casey, when did you start wearing those pj's? Thought you went to that private school your mom signed you up for."

Casey looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…yeah funny you mention that Derek, I would have thought you move back with your parents at Reefside."

"I could, but my sister needs help with the 5 squirts." Derek smiled and took off his apron walking into the kitchen.

"Well then, come follow. Me." RJ smiled and walked off towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo exclaimed as he and the others walked into the loft.

"I agree." Derek stated standing in the middle smiling at the others. "Basketball, jukebox, and room."

"This place is great." Casey awed looking around.

"Cheek, it, out!" Lilly smiled pushing a button on the jukebox and started dancing.

Derek sat on the floor watching the three students. "Enjoying yourself Casey?"

Casey threw the basketball into the hoop and looked at his brother-in-law. "Yeah."

"It's nice." Theo stated looking around the room and ran a finger over a T.V. "But it needs cleaning."

"Hey thanks for volunteering Theo." R.J smiled and followed the students. "Mi casa es su casa."

Derek shook his head and got up stretching. "Luck you don't hear bunch of children yelling and screaming."

R.J laughed and looked at the young master. "Yes, lucky them. You three will be living, training, playing, and working here. Everything here is yours." R.J smiled but frowned holding his fingers out watching Lily getting ready to sit down on the chair. "Except that chair." He walked over moving Lily away. "My chair, it's mine. Off limits." He smiled and look at the three students. "Now next order of business. Is to get you three out of those pajamas" He handed Theo a blue uniform, Lily a yellow, and Casey a red uniform.

"Look at all of those T.V's." Lily awed walking to the cluster of televisions. "I haven't watch T.V in years!"

"No, these are much more." R.J stated walking towards her. "It's a state of heart, city wide monitoring systems. Plus one thousand two hundred fifty-three cable channels. Pretty sweet right?"

Derek look at the televisions and frowned leaning closer. "Rinshi alert! You guys have your first job."

"Let's go then." Theo turned around and started running with the other three, but stopped looking at the two. "Are you coming R.J?"

"Uh..no." RJ stated. "I've got pizza to sell with Derek, fighting evil is your job. But I did notice you were over powered last time. So I have a gift for you three to even out the odds."

Derek opened a drawer showing them three sunglasses. "So that's what you were hiding in there R.J"

"You no touch." R.J stated pointing a finger at Derek.

"Sunglasses?" Lily asked.

"They're solar morphers." R.J stated. "You ever heard of the power rangers?"

"Yeah who hasn't?" Casey frowned.

"Guess what." The master smiled. "You. Be. Them."

"No way." Theo gasped and started to giggle. "Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a-" He blinked and looked at the other, then coughed a little. "If that's what it takes."

"The power rangers are definitely not part of the Order of the Claw." R,J said. "But I figured we needed everything we could get to fight Dai Shi. You see I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had an uncle who had a connection who turned out to be an old friend of mine."

Derek shook his head remembering the very night hearing his sister yelling down in the dining room. "So that what the call was about."

"She was yelling that loud?" R.J asked looking at Derek. "Isn't your room on the second floor?"

"Second floor on the east side. She was in the dining room on the other side of the house." Derek stated.

R.J watched the group leave and look at the Derek. "You have work."

"So do you." Derek stated and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Shayera smiled at a mother and daughter walk into her little home-shop. "Hi there, what can I do for you?"

The mother look at Shayera and smiled back. "Hi, my daughter has been looking for prom dresses, but.."

"None of them really fit?" Shayera asked and nodded her head. "I can make your prom dress, when is it exactly?"

The daughter stepped forward, "May 17."

Shayera looked at her calendar and marked the day and looked at the daughter. "Do you have a picture of what you want your dress to be?"

The girl nodded her head and took out her phone and showed the picture to Shayera.

"Okay, the dress should be finish with in a week." Shayera smiled and took out a slip handing it to the mother. "If you would fill this out." She then looked at the girl. "Let me get your measurements alright?"

* * *

Derek ran up the stairs to the loft and sat down next to R.J looking at the T.V. "How they doing R.J?"

"Well, Theo and Lily managed to morph, but Casey can't…" R.J stated shoving a good amount of pizza into his mouth.

Derek frowned and sighed stealing some of the popcorn. "He's a cub…probably never felt like a leader. Always following."

"Sounds familiar." R.J said.

"Yeah…your right." Derek sighed.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this, but I had school, and just recently finished my last year of high school. So now on Summer, I'll be able to upload more and such. Now importants!

First in this story there will be more and a bunch more precognitions from both Shayera and Diana. Now I will mention it now. There will be a big difference between the two, and some you would recognize from the other.

Second for the next story, I want you to chose the color you think Diana should have, White or Pink. You can also say what color you think I should add. Please leave your responses in the reviews.

Third, this goes along with number two. What ever color Diana gets, another GIRL will gain it. So you get to chose who you want to gain the second color. Jewel Aurora Oliver, Elphaba Oliver, or Hannah Oliver. I know you haven't seen much of the Oliver triplets, but they were kinda minor characters that don't play a big part in this time line. So once again leave your responses in the reviews.

Fourth this is a big up to you. After I finished the Megaforce story, do you as the readers want to see Dino Charge or do you want to see the big story that I have been writing and leaving some not so hidden easter eggs.

For those who are wondering, my original plan was to post the big story right after the samurai period and flip back and forth between the big story and megaforce.

So once again it's up to you leave your responses in the reviews.

Lastly not sure if any of you got it in the last story Over to the Horizon, but I left big easter eggs for you in dialog and names. To save the surprise if you know what it is or you have a faint idea message me. And to make it even ore fun, for that big story I'm holding a OC open shop, if you know it or you don't and you want to help make a character message me, I will give you the outline and give you a small sneak peak.

Well that is all, hope you enjoy and if you did read my long long note, thank you. I don't know if anyone really reads it, I leave it out for you as readers!

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle pt2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Welcome to the Jungle pt. 2

Derek bit his lip and sighed. "I've got to help."

RJ blinked and watched Derek start heading to the stairs and called out, "Wait, where you think you're going?"

"To go help him." Derek stated. "He won't be able to morph if he thinks he can't control his powers and can't stop following."

"Then sit down." RJ smiled holding out the bowel of popcorn. "It's his mission to find out. I know he's your brother-in-law, and Shay drilled 'protecting family and helping them is priority number one' in your mind, but knowing Shay and knowing myself, we have to let our students learn on their own at times."

Derek sighed and started walking back to the Pai Zhuq master. "Yeah, you're right, it's hard to remember that you're a master."

"What does that mean?" RJ frowned looking at the panther master.

"Unlike Shay and Des, you're not mature." Derek smiled.

"I'm not mature? Me? Not mature?" RJ gasped looking at the young master. "Do you even know what those two did back when we were in Pai Zhuq? Between us three, I was the mature one!"

"Shay begs to differ." Derek smiled looking at the T.V. "Oh look Casey morphed."

"Told you he could do it. Now don't you have work?" RJ asked his employee.

"No I don't." Derek smiled and laid down.

"Well, time for me to meditate." RJ stood up and placed the bowl of popcorn on Derek's stomach. "For you, keep balance with the bowl."

Derek rolled his eyes and laid there looking at the bowl. "I miss Shay's training."

"RJ!"

Said man blinked and opened his eyes watching the three students run down to him and start talking at once. Shaking his head, the master held up his hands and spoke, "Whoa, okay. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened calmly."

All three students sighed and took a long deep breath, and started talking at once again. Derek walked over and smirked. "You know RJ your supposed to say one by one."

"I realize that Derek." RJ stated, "Can you decode?"

Derek looked at the rangers then at RJ. "Something about monster growing, Mao, and teach."

RJ sighed, "Whoa! Calm down now, tell me what happened."

The master held his hands out to Casey showing he may speak, "Master Mao came back." Casey stated.

RJ then moved his hands to Lily, "And saved us from a massive mantis!"

He then moved his hands in Theo's direction, "Now he wants you to teach us how to fight these ginormous monsters.

RJ nodded his head then looked at Derek. "See that works."

Derek rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "Right…"

RJ turned his head towards the students. "Heavy. But you're not ready for the growing ginormous technique." He stood up and sighed. "Sorry rangers, but no way." With that he walked off leaving Derek there with the rangers.

Casey looked at Derek and asked, "Can you help?"

"I don't teach." Derek stated. "I babysit, and make pizza. Sorry." With that he walked off.

"Come on, we don't have a chance if we don't learn the growing technique." Casey stated.

"Once you all master your assign weapons. Then we'll talk." RJ stated picking up two objects and throwing them at Theo.

"Tonfa." Theo smirked looking at them. "No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year." With that the blue ranger demonstrated what he knows about the weapon.

RJ nodded and picked up a long bo handing it to Lily. "Sweet." Lily smiled. "I'm a pro with the bo." Stepping back, the yellow ranger started to demonstrate what she knew.

"And for Casey." RJ smiled taking out the second to last weapon handing it to the red ranger. "The ancient and if I may say highly dangerous nunchuku."

"No problem…" Casey muttered and tried to demonstrate, but ended up hurting himself. "Okay, I admit I've never used these before in my life."

"Okay." RJ stated. "Until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

"Man." Theo sighed sitting down on a stool. "Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair."

"Hello I'm standing right here." Casey called out.

"I don't mean to sound harsh." Theo shrugged. "But that's just the way it is."

"Theo, a team is a lot like a stool." RJ said. "What happens if all the parts aren't equal?" He kicked one of the legs breaking it, watching the blue ranger falling onto his butt.

"So the team falls on their butts?" Derek questioned. "Ouch."

* * *

The next day, Derek walked around the restaurant, bringing dirty dishes to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Fran. "Hey there Fran."

Fran looked up and smiled. "Hi Derek."

"I never really got to thank you for yesterday." Derek smiled.

Fran blushed and looked down. "No problem Derek."

Derek nodded and walked into the kitchen watching Casey tossing pizza. "Well look at you go."

Casey turned his head looking at his brother-in-law and smiled. "Hey."

"Where you learn that?" Derek asked placing the dishes in the sink. "I know Rachel can't cook at all."

"Really?" Casey frowned.

"Well, she can cook, but not that well. But she's great at baking." Derek admitted.

"Thanks for the warning. But doesn't she live with your sister?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but either Shay or Des cooks." Derek stated.

"Desmond cooks?" Casey blinked, surprised.

"Why does everyone have that expression?" Derek sighed. "He's a great cook, he just doesn't look like it."

"Everyone to your stations!" RJ yelled, and looked at Derek. "You sir stay in the kitchen 50% chance your sister may appear with the 5 kids."

Derek gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."

"The 12:32 lunch rush is about to…" Suddenly people began walking in.

"Sorry boss." Theo apologize. "Me and Casey has some training to do."

"Wait whose gonna help me serve all these people? My best server is baking pizza." RJ stated looking around.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ace yelled running over to Hunter. "You home!"

"That's right." Hunter smiled and lifted his son closing the door. "How's my little man?"

"Daddy!" The other two triplets called out.

Hunter chuckled and walked towards the living room, seeing the twins, and the other two triplets sitting on the floor along with Sophia. "Hey there kids." He set Ace down. "What are you all doing?"

"Showing Sophia braille." Diana smiled.

"It feels weird." Sophia stated.

Hunter nodded his head. "Where's your mom Ana, Dillon?"

"In the back." Dillon stated.

"Training." Diana said.

Hunter nodded and walked off towards the backyard.

Shayera sighed sitting crossed legged on the training mat, meditating. Hunter smiled walking towards his wife, and gently got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her slim waist catching her off guard. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hunter." Shayera smiled turning her head looking at her husband. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Saw the kids teaching Sophia braille. Say did you eat lunch yet?"

"No." Shayera stated, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Let's go get our special vegan pizza." Hunter smiled.

Rolling her eyes, the leopard master sighed. "You spoil them."

"Hey, I'll train them when were done." Hunter chuckled and lifted her up. "Now, shall we?"

"Alright, you win." Shayera smiled and kissed her husband.

"I know." Hunter chuckled watching his wife walking into the house to get change.

* * *

"So Derek why did RJ order you to stay in here for your sister?" Lily asked Derek confused.

Derek looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my sister is a vegan. Other than RJ I'm the only one who knows how to bake their vegan pizza. Also, since you're new I'll tell you. My sister has a daughter who's blind, so when you see her make sure you grab the brail menu for them."

"How will I know whose your sister?" Lily frowned. "I mean there's a bunch of families out there."

"She has 5 kids, but today there's a chance there's 6 kids with her. Plus she looks really thin and fit for a mother who had twins and had triplets." Derek smiled.

Lily nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks." With that she walked off back to serving.

* * *

"Look Mommy! Our booth is open!" Ace smiled pointing to the both closest to the counter.

"Yeah come on, let's go before someone takes it." Shayera chuckled watching her two youngest sons run to the booth.

"Will it fit all of us?" Hunter asked his wife, while holding Tenaya in his arms.

Shayera shrugged and walked towards the booth. "I hope so."

"Well look who it is!" RJ smiled walking to the family. "You have one extra."

"Yeah, the kids had a sleep over." Shayera smiled. "So Derek told me you have new workers."

"Where's uncle Derek Mr. RJ?" Markus asked the Pai Zhuq master.

"In the kitchen making your pizza." RJ turned his head and waved Lily over. "Here's one of them, she'll be your waitress."

"Hey, I'm Lily." The yellow ranger smiled walking over and placed down a menu for them.

Hunter took the menu and looked at his wife. "Our usual?"

"Up to the kids." Shayera stated. "What you 5 want to drink?"

"The Mango smoothie." Tenaya stated from beside Hunter.

"Same!" The twin brothers called out.

"Can I have a berry smoothie?" Diana asked.

"Lemon-Lime smoothie." Dillon said.

"Ew!" Markus groaned.

"Markus." Shayera scolded, and looked at Sophie. "What about you Sophie?"

"Strawberry-banana smoothie." Sophie said.

"Ice tea for me." Hunter said.

"Raspberry lemonade." Shayera smiled.

Lily nodded finishing writing down the drink. "I'll be back with the drinks."

"Oh Lily, we forgot to mention. Since your new, we're vegans." Hunter stated.

Lily nodded her head and started to write on the pad again. "Everyone?"

"I'm not, but I don't mind." Sophie said.

Lily nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Hey Lily you meet them yet?" Desmond called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, nice family, how do you make vegan drinks?" Lily asked.

Derek chuckled and walked to the small refrigerator and freezer. "Right here, this has all the vegan ingredients we own." He took out a carton of soy milk and some vegan ice-cream. "Here we go. You know where the fruits are and the blender."

Lily nodded her head and took the two ingredients.

* * *

"Mommy can I go see Uncle Derek?" Ace asked Shayera.

"Me too mommy!" Markus smiled.

"No, and no." Shayera stated looking at the menu with Hunter. "Want to try something new?"

"That does sound good." Hunter smiled looking at the pizza. "Get the kids use to trying new things?"

"Don't want to spoil them." Shayera smiled back.

"Here we go. Your smoothies, lemonade and ice tea." Lily smiled placing each drink in front of the rightful owner. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have the vegan tropical spicy pizza." Hunter stated.

"Got it, enjoy your drinks I'll be back with your pizza." Lily smiled and walked off.

"I like her she's nice." Tenaya stated taking a sip of her smoothie.

* * *

"Vegan Tropical spicy pizza Derek." Lily told the former green ranger.

"On it." Derek said grabbing the ingredients.

"Lily we have a problem." RJ said walking to the yellow ranger. "The dam burst go check it out I'll go contact Theo and Casey."

"Got it." Lily nodded and ran off.

* * *

After a few minutes Derek walked out of the kitchen with the pizza and placed it down in front of his sister and family. "The Vegan Tropical Spicy Pizza served." He smiled and started to cut the pizza.

"Uncle Derek!" Ace smiled brightly.

"You here!" Markus smiled.

"Of course I am. You saw me leave this morning." Derek smiled. "Enjoy the pizza guys. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Derek." Hunter smiled and took a slice.

* * *

After the battle Derek watched Casey teach Theo how to throw and catch the pizza. "Where you learn that Casey?"

"My dad taught me." Casey stated smiling.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Theo asked looking at Derek then at Casey.

"I was hoping you tell me." Derek smiled and placing his apron and hat down. "I have to head out."

"Where you going?" Lily asked the former green ranger.

"Baby sit. My brother in-law is taking my sister out on a anniversary date." Derek smiled and ran out.

"Have fun!" RJ called out. "Okay time to get ready."

* * *

"You know the rules right Derek?" Shayera asked her younger brother as she checked her bag.

"I do Shay. This isn't the first time you went out for a date." Derek smiled.

"Don't forget to train with the twins when the triplets go to bed." Hunter stated. "They should be getting ready."

"They should means they're playing with the triplets in the game room." Derek smiled walking with the two to said room.

"Kids, we're leaving." Shayera called out and got on her knees.

"Careful mom don't get your dress dirty." Diana said walking to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Love you, be good to your uncle. Don't forget your dinner is in the oven, go to bed your regular time you three." Shayera stated pointing at the triplets. "Especially you Markus, Ace."

"Yes Mommy." The two boys said.

"Dillon Diana don't forget you have training with your uncle so get ready once you help the triplets to bed." Shayera said.

"Yes mom." The twins said.

"Alright I love you." She kissed all 5 of their heads and got up slowly.

"Be good." Hunter said to the 5 and looked at Derek. "We should be home by 11, maybe later if I have my way."

Derek chuckled. "Okay see you later."

* * *

 _"Those two looked just like them." A tall blonde girl sighed leaning against the wall of a garage. "And that girl looks like my mom."_

 _"You can't be serious. You fought with her once and those two bots once. You seriously can't think it's them." A male groaned._

 _"Listen here Scott. I know my family, and I can tell whose who. You might not believe me but I know what I saw. The way the boys fought looks just like my mom's style of fighting." The blonde girl growled._

 _"You mean just like yours."_

 _"My dad trained me and my mom. I have my own style."_

 _"They've been at each other since she joined the team." A boy in green said looking at the two._

 _"Believe me Ziggy, it's longer than that. Since we became a team I seen those two yell at each other and almost kill each other." Another blonde woman said._

 _"What cause it?" A broody dirty blonde hair man asked._

 _"No idea." A Scottish man said. "Just don't ask Diana."_

 _"Don't ask Diana what?" The woman asked her arms crossed._

 _"Why do you two hate each other?"_

 _"I don't hate her!" The male in red exclaimed. "She's just so difficult!"_

 _"Me difficult? YOU GOT MY BROTHERS KILLED!" The girl screamed and slapped the male in red hard. "Call me if you need me, nothing else." With that she walked off._

 _The male in red groaned and looked at his team. "That hurt more than usual."_

 _"Hey Scott?" The male in green asked getting the leader's attention. "Is that ice on your cheek?"_

 _Frowning the male in red touched his cheek and pulled it away seeing ice on his fingertips. "Oh that's why."_

* * *

Diana gasped and sat up straight in her bed blinking slowly. "Another one...but I don't get it. Why am I seeing an older me every time?" She sighed and rubbed her head then got out looking out her window watching the waves dance in the moonlight. "What's wrong with me...I thought if I control me magic it would stop...but it just got stronger." Shaking her head the young girl looked at her letter on her desk and smiled softly. "I should send this to Jayden soon. It's almost his birthday. I'll ask mom to take me out shopping tomorrow."

* * *

Aw? No? Maybe? What you think of Diana's scene? The vision? Let me know!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Yes Diana still cares for Jayden.

Not much to say other than what I said in the last chapter.

Thank you for those who reviewed, but I'm still looking for OC's for the sequel of this series, so message me! I'm still looking for them.

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Sigh of the Tiger

Hey guys! Sorry about the slight delay?But here I am with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sigh of the Tiger

"Hey Dad what's mom doing with Uncle Derek?" Dillon asked Hunter watching his uncle walk around his mom with caution.

"I thought he was finish training." Diana stated.

"No one is ever finished training." Hunter stated taking a sip of coffee. "There is always something to learn."

Dillon blinked and look up at his dad confused. "Why did you suddenly sound old?"

"Dil!" Diana frowned.

Hunter coughed and looked at his eldest son. "You got to be kidding me. I didn't sound that old Dillon."

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his mom and uncle.

"Good job on moving with caution." Shayera praised, sitting down on the mat with her eyes closed. "Still need to work on your stepping Derek."

The panther master rolled his eyes and stopped moving, looking at his sister. Watching her closely, Derek silently stated to walk around her finding a weak spot.

"Better." Shayera smiled. "Or maybe not." Suddenly the snow leopard master stuck her leg out ready to trip her younger brother.

Derek quickly dodged it spinning on the ball of his foot in a 360. He smiled and grabbed her leg pulling her towards him. "Gotcha."

Shayera smiled and used her upper body strength to push her body up and try to kick Derek off. "Nice job Derek."

Derek quickly caught himself and stood up looking at his sister. "Well that was fun."

The mother smiled and stood up opening her eyes. "I agree. Shouldn't you be oh I don't know. At work?"

"I took off." Derek smiled walking towards the stairs and opened the gate. "Besides, RJ told me he will call if I'm needed."

"Does it involve those new rangers fighting off Dai Shi?" Shayera asked following him to the patio.

"Maybe." Derek smiled and picked up his water then looked at the twins. "Is it your turn to train?"

"Dad said we should learn how to fight without swords so that if we ever get disarmed we can still fight." Diana stated. "He also said either him or mom will train us."

"So who do you wanna train you Anna?" Derek asked siting on the chair.

"I don't know." Diana shrugged looking at her uncle. "They both fight really good."

"You Dil?" Derek asked looking at his nephew.

"I might go with Dad, but I don't know." Dillon frowned.

Derek smiled looking at his sister and brother-in-law. "Hard choices?"

"You have no idea." Hunter smiled and handed his cup to Shayera. "Want some?"

"Coffee?" Shayera chuckled and took the cup taking a small sip. "Why you drinking coffee? You barely ever drink it."

He smiled and hugged his wife close kissing her ear softly. "Well we came home late last night, then we had bonding time together so that lasted us a while."

Derek coughed and looked at Hunter disgusted. "Dude! Seriously you have to put it like that?"

"What? What's mom and dad talking about Uncle Derek?" Dillon whined.

Shayera laughed. "Wait till you're a little older Dillon then we'll explain it to you."

Hunter chuckled and kissed his wife's cheek holding her close. "It was our anniversary Derek. What you expect from us?"

"Dinner talk then sleep with no action!" Derek groaned.

"Maybe one year Derek." Shayera smiled.

Derek shook his head and walked back into the house, suddenly he hears the phone rings and sighs. "Work? It's my day off!"

* * *

"Thank god you made it Derek!" Fran gasped running to Derek. "I thought I was going to be alone, with this party, I don't well with kids and I-"

"Breathe Fran." Derek smiled looking at the tables. "I think we are ready. By the way I'm on pizza making duty." Derek patted Fran's shoulder and walked off to the kitchen.

"Derek? Derek?!" Fran called out and looked at the door. "Oh no…"

* * *

Shayera pulled the measuring tape over a long pastel blue dress and turning her gaze to a sheet of paper. "Alright…it's the right length. Now for the width of the bust." Turning the measuring tape horizontally the young mother wrapped it around the bust of the dress. "That matches also. Great just need to call them and let them know the dress is ready."

Suddenly a big crash and a loud cry was heard from the house. The snow leopard master sighed hanging the measuring tape over her neck.

"Or maybe not…What happened this time?"

* * *

Derek sighed looking at Theo and Lily as the two rangers peeked out the door watching Fran 'handle' the party outside.

"Look at those little monsters." Theo muttered. "I'm not going out there."

Lily frowned and muttered, "But don't you think we should help Fran?"

Derek chuckled shaking his head at the two. "I think you should considering it's your job here to serve."

"Then how come you're not out there?" Theo questioned the brunette man.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Well for one who would cook the pizza and two those little kids don't compare to my nieces and nephews."

"You make them sound like little monsters." Lily stated turning her head to Derek. "They're sweet kids."

"You only met them once. Once Lily. Try living with them. Especially Dillon."

The two rangers turned their attention back to Fran only for the door to get hit by pasta and the two quickly turning away. The former ranger gave a snort at the two trying not to laugh.

"You two fight monsters, how the hell are you afraid of little kids." Derek shook his head watching the two run upstairs. "Never thought those two would back away from a challenge."

* * *

Derek watched Casey clean the floors and tried not to chuckle listening to R.J. telling the red ranger to move faster. "Come on Casey! When you go meet your little niece you're gonna wish you were scrubbing the floor."

"She….cannot….be that….bad." Casey breathed looking up at Derek. "She's still a new born right…?"

"Yeah…but still. She will be." Derek stated.

R.J. chuckled and pointed at Derek. "Stop distracting him."

"I'm giving him motivation." Derek smirked. "Besides if I was distracting him he would have stopped moving. Clearly that hasn't happened yet."

"Clearly…now faster." R.J. stated watching Casey.

A few minutes later the blue and yellow ranger walked down causing Casey to stop and stand up.

"Come on Casey." Lily called out.

"Uh. No." R.J. stated. "Casey needs to finish the floors first."

"Really?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." The Pai Zhuq master nodded his head as an answer.

"Get use to it." Derek added. "In this life nothing is fair."

"Says the man who only works here and watches us." Theo stated looking at Derek.

"Hey I have a life." Derek defended himself.

"R.J, we're under attack. If I don't help them they'll be destroyed." Casey exclaimed looking at his friends then back at the master.

"Then they'll be destroyed." R.J. bluntly stated.

Theo and Lily stared at each other in disbelief but ran off to save the city. Derek on the other hand jumped off the rail and looked at R.J.

"Want me to keep an eye on them and intervene if needed?" The young panther user questioned.

R.J. nodded his head looking at his old friend's younger brother. "Yeah, but only if it's necessary to involve yourself. Don't want Shay or Des to murder me in my sleep. More so Shay considering she lives closer."

Derek chuckled and walked off patting Casey on the shoulder. "Advice from family Casey." He started getting the red ranger's attention. "Don't look above the action. Look below the action to find the reason." With that the young man ran off towards the city.

"What was that about?" Casey questioned.

"He's just doing his other part of the job." R.J. shrugged.

* * *

Derek flinched watching the two rangers fight off buffalord and failing badly. He sighed and started to contemplate on whether he should intervene because clearly those two are getting their poor ranger butts kicked; or should he sit back and watch them continue to fight and fail. Letting out another sigh the young male got ready to jump down until his phone started vibrate.

"You got to be kidding me." He groaned and pulled his phone out to check the caller. "Shit…it's Rose."

He quickly answered the phone and spoke. "Rose hey."

 _"Hey Derek how are you?"_

The male chuckled softly. "I'm doing great, how are you?"

 _"I'm good. University is a pain though. What are you doing right now?"_

"Well, I'm on break from work right now." Derek explained. "Which will end pretty soon. Tell you what Rose I'll video call you later tonight when I get home."

 _"Umm…okay. Are you okay? You sound slightly off."_

"I'm okay Rose. Like I said I'll call you later. Love you Rose."

 _"Love you too Derek, don't over work yourself."_

"Don't worry. I'm taking care of myself." He stated and hung up letting out a long sigh. "I can't believe I just pulled that off."

Turning his attention back to the fight and let out a small chuckle to see Casey towards the fight. Derek moved away from the rail smirking. "Well seems like he finished his training."

* * *

Derek walked towards R.J. after the ground fight. "Well Casey clearly learned something."

"He did. Now shouldn't you be down stairs?" The master asked looking at the young male.

"I'm heading down there." Derek stated walking down the stairs. "You should come too since you're the oh I don't know. The owner of the place."

"I be there. After the rangers come back." R.J. stated looking at the television.

* * *

Derek walked out the kitchen holding a mop and coughed looking at the mess. "What the hell did those kids do?"

"A party." Fran sighed switching the sign from 'open' to 'close'. "I could have use your help."

"I cook, then I was on break." Derek stated and started to mop a spot. "Besides this is part of the job."

Fran turned away from the door and walked towards Derek. "Still…I guess it went well."

Behind the door, the three rangers could be heard laughing and the door was pulled open. The three walked in to the shop only to stop laughing and stared at the mess of the shop.

Fran turned around stating, "Oh. Now you show up." She let out a small chuckle. "How convenient."

"Yeah, we were a little busy." Theo stated looking at his two companions then to Fran.

R.J. jumped in at the perfect time and added. "Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand."

Theo closed his eyes while Lily closed her mouth looking at Fran before the two apologized. "Sorry, Fran."

"Well, i-it's all right." Fran stated. "I needed some crash-course training anyway."

R.J. let out a small chuckle and turned to Theo and Lily. "So, for not helping Fran, you two get to clean this place up while the four of us go get ice cream."

Casey smiled and placed his hand on Theo and Lily's shoulders. Derek chuckled and placed the mop down walking towards the group.

"I love ice cream!" Fran exclaimed and looked at R.J.

"I got a better idea." Derek stated looking at Fran then at R.J. "Why not try out my sister's new dessert she been making for the kids."

"Now that sounds more interesting." R.J. smiled at Derek. "Alright, we head to Shayera's place and then possibly if she kicks us out, we get ice cream."

"Sounds good." Casey stated nodding his head.

* * *

"Wow…so your sister lives here?" Fran whispered looking at the house. "It looks like a mansion."

"Yeah well they made it bigger than it should." Derek shrugged and opened the door walking in. "Shay! You home?"

"Hey. No shouting, the triplets are taking a nap." Shay stated walking to the front door, and blinked looking at R.J., Fran, and Casey. "You brought guest."

"I did." Derek stated. "Fran worked hard today. She handled a chaotic children's party and R.J. thought it be a good idea to treat her to ice cream."

"So…why you bring them here?" Shayera asked looking at Casey but then back at her younger brother.

"I told them how you been making a new dessert. I thought why not let them try. Especially if Casey here." Derek stated grabbing the red ranger's arm pulling him forward. "Is family."

Shayera nodded her head and smiled softly. "Alright, come on in. I'll get started on it." She turned around walking towards the kitchen. "Make yourself useful Derek and call the twins. They're gonna help."

"Got it." Derek stated walking to the living room. "You guys can hang out here, I'll go fetch my niece and nephew." With that the young man turned around and walked off.

Fran sat down on the ivory leather couch and turned her gaze to Casey. "What did Derek mean by you being family?"

"Well…" Casey started taking a seat on the other side of the couch. "My older half-sister is engaged to Derek's older brother making them my in-laws."

Fran nodded her head and look around the living room. "How could they afford this place?"

"For one, Shayera use to own her own studio but gave it to her younger sisters to own when they get older so right now her mom is keeping tabs on it. Right now she makes dresses and uniforms." R.J. stated. "She actually help remake the pizzeria's uniform."

Fran nodded her head slowly impressed. "That's interesting."

"It is." Casey agreed leaning back on the couch. "In truth I never really got to know Shayera. I only met her once when Desmond and Rachel hosted a dinner in honor of their engagement."

"So that's how you know Derek." Fran said and smiled softly. "That's nice to know you're working alongside family…but why doesn't he tell Theo or Lily?"

"I guess it's more like it's my job to say." Casey shrugged.

"You got that right." Derek stated walking inside the living room. "Well Shay and the twins are working on the desert. She ordered me give you three a tour since she don't get many visitors other than family who are willing to drive over."

"Let's go then." R.J. smiled.

* * *

Hey there guys...umm what excuse can I make up.

Well I started this chapter back in the summer during E3 week and that distracted me. Then I had to work at a summer camp then I went on a family road trip to Niagara Falls New York. Then I signed up for college classes, and finally I went on another family road trip all the way up to North Dakota. Yup...that up north...spent a week on a farm barley any internet and my laptop couldn't fit.

Ultimately I then sadly lost interest to continue this story and well as you could see on my profile write a Devil May Cry and Avengers story that I haven't finished yet. One chapter left. one chapter left.

Along with that my friend got me into the anime Tokyo Ghoul and I just simply lost it. I really did that anime destroyed me mentally and emotionally. And it wasn't just the anime but the manga also.

So those are my excuses. Feel free to yell at me in the reviews or in P.M me.

Now also for the hell of it, for those who wish to follow me on Tumblr please send me a P.M. and I will tell you. That will be the only social media I will share. The very only one.

So Yeah...hope you enjoy the chapter this is my last week of college before break so I should be back with more chapters.

I'm so sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoy.

Happy Holidays.


End file.
